Touch
by thecontentofhersmile
Summary: "Do you remember the letter you sent me?" Dante looked down at Ari, "I wrote you a lot of letters." Ari couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You know which one I'm talking about, Dante."


Truth be told, Ari didn't know why he was bringing it up.

They were sitting in the back of his truck, Dante sat up against the bed while Ari sat between his legs, his back resting on Dante's chest. Dante's arms wrapped around his waist, while Ari mindlessly played with their joined hands. In that moment, it felt as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Perhaps the world finally did belong to them.

"Do you remember the letter you sent me?"

Dante looked down at Ari, "I wrote you a lot of letters."

Ari couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You know which one I'm talking about, Dante."

"Yeah, I guess I do," he closed his eyes as he felt Dante press a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "What about it?"

"Why did you send it?"

"I don't really know," Dante replied after a beat of silence. "It wasn't like I was actually expecting you to write back. I just needed to get it out, I guess. And you're my best friend."

Ari smiled and turned in Dante's arms a little. "Am? Present tense?"

Dante laughed. "You'll always be my best friend, Ari. Just because I get to kiss you now doesn't change that." He leaned forward and gave Ari a quick kiss to prove his point. Ari felt warmth spread in his chest.

"I was mad at you for sending that letter." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

That seemed to suprise Dante.

"Why?"

Ari took a deep breath and leaned back against Dante. He had been asking himself that same question for a few weeks now. Since accepting his true feelings for Dante, Ari had been doing a lot of thinking. Thinking about things he didn't let himself think about before. Things that scared him. Like that letter had scared him.

"I've been wondering that too. Aside from the fact that it caught me totally off guard, I think... I think it scared me. To think of you that way." He felt his face flush. "You know, sexually. And I never used to think about sex. Sex made me feel really uncomfortable. Kind of inadequate. Even with myself. And having sex with myself. I just didn't get it. I didn't see the point."

Ari knew his relationship to sex wasn't like other peoples. He knew a lot of that had to do with denying his own feelings and desires for so long, but he also knew he'd never want to have sex with anyone other than Dante. Only Dante. For everything. His world didn't revolve around sex, but wanting to have sex with Dante was something he was getting used to and accepting.

He turned back to see Dante's shocked expression and couldn't help but laugh. "What? You sent me a letter about masturbation and you're shocked?"

Dante shook his head a little. "No. I'm just... shocked you're talking about this totally unprompted. You really are different."

"Different in a good way?"

"Different in a very good way," Dante smiled and held him tighter before going back to their conversation. "Well, you know when you masturbate you're generally supposed to think about someone else."

Ari's heart started to beat a little faster. He knew this conversation was moving into uncharted territory. He wasn't scared, though. He knew he was safe with Dante.

"Well, yes. I know that now," he replied, swallowing hard. Suddenly he became very aware of how close he and Dante were, how tangled their bodies were. And he knew that his meaning wouldn't be lost on Dante.

It got very quiet, and the air was tense with the questions and answers that lingered between them.

"Do you masturbate, Ari?" It was probably his imagination, but it seemed like Dante's voice was deeper when he spoke this time .

Ari considered the question. He remembered the first time he had wanted to touch himself. After waking up from those dreams of kissing some unknown person. He didn't touch himself then. He wanted to, but he didn't. After kissing Dante, he eventually realized that the person in his dream was Dante. When he had the dream again, he woke up wanting to touch himself. And he did.

"Yeah," he replied. His heart was racing now, and he felt Dante's body tense behind him. He looked down at their hands and saw that Dante's hands were shaking a little, so he brought them up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He wanted those hands to touch him. The thought didn't scare him anymore.

Dante gasped. From his answer or the kiss, Ari didn't know. Probably both, he thought.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" Ari knew that Dante knew the answer to his own question. He knew that he wanted Ari to say it. Ari was getting better at saying things.

So he again twisted in Dante's arms, enough so they were face to face and looked him in the eyes, "This."

Ari leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dante's. He was always a little suprised at how soft and warm Dante's lips were against his own. Their lips moved softly and gently, but there was lust in every caress, waiting to be released. Ari felt Dante let go of one of his hands and slide his hand up over his chest, up his neck and into his hair. He couldn't help but moan into Dante's mouth as finger's gently scraped against his scalp. Dante took advantage of Ari's mouth opening and slid his tongue into his mouth, gently caressing Ari's tongue with his own.

When their kiss started to get more heated Ari pulled away only so he could straddle Dante, his hands sinking into Dante's hair while Dante's hand wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling them even closer together.

Ari's heart was now threatening to beat out of his chest. Sure, he and Dante had kissed. They'd kissed a lot in the past month. In his truck, in his room, in Dante's room, in the kitchen when no one was looking. While watching a movie, while reading, while laughing. With tongues, without tongues. The idea that he once told Dante their kiss didn't work for him was almost laughable now. Kissing Dante was his favorite thing in the fucking universe. Kissing, kissing, kissing.

But something about tonight was different.

There was something different in the way they couldn't stop kissing. Ari never wanted Dante to stop kissing him. He felt hot and out of breath, panting into Dante's mouth. His lungs were on fire, and so was his body. This was different than waking up from a dream.

And then he felt Dante harden against him. Or maybe he didn't feel it, he noticed it. And then he noticed he was hard too, and suddenly the throbbing between his legs was all he could feel. Past Ari would have been embarassed. Past Ari would have run away. Ari was done running. Instead he tightened his grip around Dante's hips and rubbed himself against him. He felt more than heard Dante groan. The sound drove him wild, and he moved to press open mouth kisses to Dante's jaw and neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Dante was panting beneath him, and his hands were now under Ari's shirt and sliding up and down his back somewhat frantically, as if he doesn't know what to do with himself. When Ari stopped at his ear to gently bite his earlobe Dante moaned and bit his finernails into Ari's shoulders, and the feeling shot straight to his cock.

"Ari..."

In return Ari kissed him harder.

"Ari, are you sure about this?"

Ari stopped to pull away slightly and look at Dante. He was panting, his hair dishevled and his lips were swollen. He could still feel Dante's erection hot against his own. The amount of self control that Dante is expressing just to make sure Ari is comfortable with the situation is clear, and Ari falls a little more in love with him for it. He leans forward and kisses him.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret and then things get weird between us."

"Like before?"

"Like before."

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?"

He didn't mean to say it

"Because I love you, Dante."

He didn't mean to say it, but it's true.

Dante's hands dropped away from his back, and his mouth fell open a little. He almost looked like he might cry, which would be a sight to see considering their current positions. His reaction worried Ari a little. He realized he'd spent all this time thinking about how much he loved Dante, not saying it. Granted, he was never the best at talking about his feelings, but Dante needed to hear these things.

"Y-You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah - " Dante's voice cracks a little, and he clears his throat. "Yeah, I know but... it just feels really good to hear you say it."

Ari isn't an idiot. He knows that Dante has been in love with him for a long time, has known he's been in love with him for a long time. He also knows that for the majority of that time, he thought Ari didn't love him the same way. He did. He did, he did, he did.

He felt as if all that love was trying to burst out of him, so kissed Dante again. He cupped Dante's face in his hands, "I love you. I've always loved you. And tomorrow, I'm still gonna love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I love you."

Dante was smiling so much that Ari was worried his face might break. And this time Dante couldn't hold back his tears, and Ari didn't want to tell him to.

"I love you too, Ari. I love you so much," Dante said and leaned his forehead against Ari's.

"So, are we good?"

"We're more than good."

"Can we go back to making out now?"

"Please."

Dante pushed forward and closed the small distance between them, capturing Ari's lips again. His hands found their place underneath his shirt again as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Ari felt Dante tugging his shirt upwards and he pulled back so he could remove it and toss it aside. As soon as it was off Dante's lips were on him. His lips, his jaw, his throat, down to his shoulder. Meanwhile, Dante's massaged his hips in tandem with the rhythm of their kisses. He felt like this body was on fire everywhere Dante kissed or touched. He pulled off Dante's shirt and went back to kissing him, following the same path; lips, jaw, throat, shoulder and back to his mouth again.

All the while Ari couldn't help himself from rocking his hips againt Dante's and grinding their aching cocks together through the layers of denim between them. Every thrust only eased his needs for a moment while making him ache with desire even more. Their kisses were becoming sloppier, desire overriding any finesse they had had previously.

Dante broke away from their kiss with a sharp cry as Ari's cock rubbed against his. His hands moved from Ari's hips to his ass, encouraging his movements. Ari dropped his head onto Dante's shoulder and closed his eyes, the pleasure starting to become unbearable.

"Oh, fuck," Ari heard Dante say, his voice breathy and unbelieveably aroused. He lifted his head to see Dante watching their cocks rub together, one hand still on his ass and the other a death grip on his thigh. Ari noticed that there was precome staining his jeans and momentarily worried about how he was gonna hide that when he got home - until Dante repeated, "Oh fuck," and let his head fall back against the truck, exposing his long neck. God, he was beautiful. He couldn't help but lean forward and press wet kisses into his neck and throat. He felt Dante moan.

"Fuck, that feels good."

"Yeah?"

Dante lifted his head a little. "Are you kidding me? I feel like I'm gonna come any second."

Ari's cock twitched at his words.

"Touch me."

Dante only hesitated a moment before reaching over and unbottoning Ari's jeans. Ari sucked in a breath between his teeth as Dante unzipped his fly over his achingly hard cock.

"Lift your hips."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ari lifted his hips, and Dante pulled his jeans down a little. Only past his hips. He looked up into Ari's eyes for confirmation, and Ari nodded.

"Please."

With that Dante also pulled down his boxers and Ari's erection came into full view. They'd seen each other naked before, but this was different. Ari's heart was pounding in his ears. He was nervous, but he too aroused to be self consious at the moment. Dante looked at his cock and licked his lips.

"God."

"Is that good?"

Dante smirked.

"Don't be an ass."

And then he touched him. Just gently. Just barely. His index finger tracing the vein that started at the base of his cock and wrapped all the way around to the head. Ari shuddered.

"You didn't tell me you were hung." Dante said with a smirk, only half joking.

Ari rolled his eyes, "I'm not."

"Yeah, you are"

"No, I'm really not."

Dante wrapped his hand around Ari's cock and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, you are."

"Fuck."

And then Dante's hand was moving. Slowly at first, up and down. His thumb came up to caress the head and slit, rubbing the precome down over Ari's cock.

"God, you're so wet."

"Is that weird?"

"No, it's fucking hot, Ari."

Ari closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of being touched by the man he loved. He felt Dante's hand come down and gently squeeze his balls forcing more runny precome from his cock, and he groaned. He didn't sense that they were moving until he felt the bed of the truck on his back, and he realized he was laying down with Dante settled above him, still stroking.

"Is this good?"

Ari groaned. That was answer enough.

Dantle laid beside him propped up on one elbow, while his other hand touched Ari. With this angle Dante could watch Ari a lot easier, and that made it more intimate. Dante smiled then leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring Ari's mouth. Over his lips and the roof of his mouth, and Ari moaned and sank his fingers into Dante's hair. He could feel Dante's hardess pressing into his thigh. When Dante started sucking on his tongue in tandem with his hand stroking Ari's cock he suddenly felt much closer to the end. Ari pulled away with a moan, breathing hard, his hips moving up to meet Dante's hand.

"Dante..."

"Is this good?" Dante asks, but the question had a whole diferent meaning. His cock gets even harder. He didn't think that would be possible.

"I-"

Leaning forward, Dante pushed Ari's hair back and whispered in his ear, "Are you gonna come, Ari?" before he gently bit his ear lobe, and that did it.

"Oh, f-fuck." His hand grabbed Dante's shoulder and squeezed as a bolt of pleasure shot through him, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, entire body tensing as his back arched off the bed of the truck, eyes rolling back. Dante watched in awe as thick spurts of come pumped all over his hand.

Ari's body dropped back down with a groan and a thump, completely boneless.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. That worked for me."

"I should hope so."

Dante's cut short when he felt Ari's palm against the bulge in his pants.

"I wanna touch you too," he said, and curled his hand around Dante's still clothed cock as best he could. He heard Dante's breath catch in his throat. "Technically, you already are."

"Don't be a smart ass."

Ari pushed on Dante's shoulder so he was laying on his back, and undid his pants.

He snuck his hands into the dark material and wrapped his hand around Dante's cock. He scooted down and looked at it. It was... pretty. Long and lean, and pink at the tip. Just the right length and width. He shouldn't of been surprised that every part of Dante was just as perfect as his face. The thought occurred to him that maybe he'd like to taste him, but he decided that was something you build to and don't just do on a whim.

"You didn't tell you're hung." Ari said in a joking manner.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Dante laughed.

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you're still more hung than me."

Ari scoffed, and looked at his hand wrapped around Dante's cock. There were still another 2 inches peeking out at the top. "That's not true."

"I guess we can find out-"

"Later."

Dante stopped talking as he felt Ari's hand start to move at a more steady pace. Ari knew that Dante was dangerously close to the edge before he even took his pants off. The noises that started to come from his throat only backed his theory. He noticed that Dante was really wet too, and he suddenly felt pride balloon in his chest knowing he was the reason behind it. Ari looked back up at Dante and took in the sight of him coming undone; skin flushed, lips swollen, eyes glazed and his breaths coming in short puffs. He was beautiful, and he was his.

He leaned down and kissed him, gently nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. Dante groaned and brought his hand up to Ari's hair. He tightened his grip slightly and began to stroke Dante faster, letting go of his bottom lip with a soft pop.

Dante hips began to move on their own accord, and Ari felt his cock twitch when Dante started whispering into his mouth, "Just like that. Oh, fuck. Like that. Ari... Ari, I'm gonna - I'm com -" and then his hips jerked, body shaking with orgasm. Seeing Dante lose himself in his touch, he thought maybe he'd discovered another secret of the universe.

Dante fell backwards with a sigh and they laid together side by side, catching their breaths and processing what had happened between them. Ari looked back over at him and realized they both still had their pants on. When he pointed this out to Dante he laughed, and then they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dante asked when they caught their breaths. Ari thought it'd be weird to go straight home. Like their parents would know somehow.

Dante didn't have to think before answering, "Wanna get some menudo?"


End file.
